El podría ser el indicado
by MIREYA DXC
Summary: 'Tal vez.. . ¿Por que no? Tal vez el podría ser el indicado' Fic Re-Subido, Inspirado en la canción 'He Could be the One de Miley Cyrus en la serie "Hannah Montana" DxC! Si no te gusta no lo leas


Acababa de llevarse a cabo el desafío ejecutado por el Chef, cierta castaña acababa de robar comida con un muy conocido criminal, aquel recuerdo se quedaría en su mente por siempre, ella lucia feliz, nadie le quitaría aquella sonrisa, fuera quien se fuese esa noche ¡No dejaría de sonreír! Estaba emocionada, no es que hubiese sido su primer beso, aunque si el que más le había gustado, ella jamás se había soltado de esa manera con nadie, y mucho menos con un chico. Contenta era poco para lo que la chica sentía en ese instante.  
>La morena se dirigió hacia su equipaje y logro sacar un libro color rosa claro con listones rojos, al tenerlo frente a ella se dispuso a escribirlo y comenzó a escribir.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Querido Diario. . .<em>

_¿Recuerdas lo que hable sobre Duncan? Bueno, creo que estaba equivocada. . . es gracioso esto, porque yo siempre creí que era un idiota que solo buscaba molestarme y. . .bueno, creo que lo es, pero. . ._

_¿Has escuchado su voz? Ciertamente, nunca note aquella voz tan gruesa, me hace estremecer, pero a veces siento que me habla más suave conmigo, es decir ¡El es el ideal de cualquier chica! Claro que algunas veces se cree más genial de lo que es. . .espera ¿He dicho que es genial? Bueno. .. Quizá eso te asombro un poco, pero más adelante te lo explicare. ¿Sabes? Es un arrogante, pero de buena manera, graciosamente arrogante y. . .¡Agh! Cuando pienso en el no puedo parar de decir estupideces ¿Qué me sucede?_

_Creo que realmente está comenzando a gustarme. . .su sonrisa altanera me pone nerviosa, y cuando dice mi nombre o 'Princesa' simplemente. . .siento que pierdo el control, no lo puedo evitar._

_Siento que Duncan tiene algo especial, es decir, es obvio que una persona como él es "especial" pero me refiero a su modo de actuar, cuando él me mira. . .con esos bellos ojos azules solo. . .¿Enserio me harás escribirlo Diario?_

_Si comienzo a hacerme ilusiones con un chico, todo termina siempre acabándose. Confieso que tengo miedo a salir lastimada, demasiado ¿Qué posibilidades tengo de que jamás me traicione? Solo ponerme a pensar en eso. . .hace que olvide casi por completo que me gusta, y mucho._

_El realmente ama hacerme enojar, y siempre pienso en el, creo que si sigo así terminare en un psiquiatra por su culpa. . .No puedo evitar sonrojarme cuando estoy muy cerca de él. Quizá por fin le gusto. . .no es que esa fuera mi intención desde un principio claro, y repito lo primero, el enserio adora hacerme enojar._

_Pero ¡Hey! ¿Qué puedo decir?_

_El realmente tiene algo especial._

_Jamás creí ¿Enamorarme? Creo que así se le llama. . .Jamás creí enamorarme de alguien como él, piercings, cresta, cabello pintado, criminal. . .Vaya, es cierto cuando dicen que el amor es ciego, aunque si pudiera elegir de quién enamorarme, supongo que nuevamente lo erigiría a él._

_Porque el siempre es tan. . .idiota, realmente desagradable, tienes gustos demasiado horribles para los míos, es "rudo", arrogante, dulce, comprensivo, tierno y sabe cómo hacerte sentir la persona más afortunada del planeta._

_Diario. . . ¿Crees que Duncan pueda ser el indicado?_

_Tal vez. . . ¿Por qué no? Tal vez __**el podría ser el indicado.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Fic Re-Subido, realmente no me acordaba de este fic q hice ya hace. . . .muuuucho xD<strong>

**Me acorde gracias un DxC reciente ^^crei que ya me lo habían borrado xD pero vi que no (Lo cual me extraño porque bueno. . .en lo que llevo me han borrado como 5 historias xD)**

**Asi que como pueden ver lo borre, y subi este, es la misma historia, mejor narración, sin lirica (la cual esta prohibida en fanfiction c: ) y mmm el doble de DxC que la racion anterior (¿) **

**Esta canción siempre me hace recordar DxC xD see. . .por eso ya no veo Hannah Montana xD Me da nostalgia escucharla por todo eso que paso y eso bla bla bla xD se le extraña a la pareja pero es bueno saber que Courtney estará bien ^^ (Al menos por la imagen que vi en el roti-blog de Luck O.O ups, spoiler xD) No es muy emm seguro que este bien, pero bueno, solo se le ha visto como 3 segundos hasta ahorita xD y en esos tres segundos que vi deduci que esta bien e_e xD Esperemos que asi sea ^^ ¡DxC 4ever!**

**Esperemos que no pase nada malo por ahora (¿) **

**¡Se les quiere lectores! Y espero que realmente les haya gustado, recuerden que un review es una sonrisa para Mireya *-* xD Si me disculpan ´por fin hare la tarea x3 **

**Cuidense!**

**Dejen Review!**

**Que tengan un muy próximo y feliz 14 de febrero! :D**

**Yo saldré a atropellar gente n.n ya saben…es lindo sentir que alguien muere por ti xD jaja okey no lo hare ._. xD**

**Bye! :D**

**Atte:**

**MIREYA DXC**


End file.
